Accurate estimates of battery dynamics may be used to improve many vehicle control systems, such as a control system associated with regenerative brake blending, and in vehicles including increased electrical content. For example, battery dynamics estimation may enable enhanced prognostics and battery controls. To provide increased vehicle system control, a greater number of sensors are being included with a vehicle. Including a greater number of sensors may increase the burden on the electrical system of a vehicle, of which the battery is a major component.
Several methods exist and are known in the art for estimating battery dynamics. However, existing methods relate primarily to “slow” battery dynamics and are typically limited to the battery state-of-charge (SOC). A battery also includes “fast” battery dynamics, which may include the battery voltage and the battery current. The “fast” battery dynamics may fluctuate at a rate much greater than the battery state-of-charge, thereby rendering estimations of state-of-charge unable to accurately reflect all battery dynamics.